Destiny
by StephMcMahon21
Summary: Paul and Joanie Aka Chyna go to the McMahon mansion for a Christmas party in 1997, where he discovers Vince has a daughter. He meets her and see's the sparks fly. Love at first site? One-Shot!


**New one-shot story! **

**I kinda came up with this idea after watching Trips new DVD, and saw him with Joanie aka Chyna. It just popped in my head.  
**

**I am trying to get back into my old ones so I can update. I've just had a case of writers block. Hopefully it goes away soon.**

**I actually wrote one about Trips! Haha. Hope you all enjoy. PLEASE read and review. Makes me so happy. =)**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Vince McMahon. But I own Trips in my dreams, so ha. :P**

* * *

Paul and Joanie made their way up the McMahon mansion driveway. They parked their car and walked up to the door. It had been the first time either of them ever was at Vince's home. This was the first year Vince McMahon invited all the WWF superstars to his house for a Christmas party. Hunter and Vince had always been really good friends. As they walked up to the door, they knocked. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hello. Are you guys here for the Christmas party?" asked the doorman.

"Yes sir." Hunter said politely.

"Names please." said the doorman.

"Paul Levesque and Joanie Laurer ." Paul said.

"Ah, yes. Go ahead and go in. Enjoy the party." smiled the doorman.

"Thank you." smiled Paul as they both walked on in to see WWF superstars everywhere.

"Paul, Joanie...you made it!" shouted Paul's best friend, Shawn Michaels, as he ran up and hugged them.

"Hey Shawn!" said Paul and Joanie.

"So you ever been to the family McMahon mansion?" asked Shawn.

"I can't say I have. It's bad ass." said Paul as he took a look around.

"Yeah, it's very nice." said Joanie.

"Hey you seen Vince around anywhere?" asked Paul.

"Actually, I think he's in the kitchen with Linda." said Shawn.

"Cool." smiled Paul as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ass-kisser." Shawn laughed.

"Whatever... Vince and I are good friends." chuckled Paul.

"I'm sure you are." smirked Shawn.

Paul shook his head playfully and made his way to the kitchen.

"Paul! Joanie! You made it!" smiled Vince as he walked over and shook their hands.

"Hey Vince!" smiled Paul as he shook Vince's hand.

"Hello." Joanie smiled politely. She wasn't much of a talker.

"There's appetizers on the table if you two are hungry." smiled Linda.

"Thank you." smiled Paul as he walked over and grabbed a shrimp and dipped it into the sauce.

"Wow, these are absolutely delicious." Paul said as he grabbed another one.

"My daughter made those. She loves to cook." smiled Linda.

"Daughter? You two have a daughter?" asked Paul, who looked a little shocked.

"I never did tell you about her?" asked Vince, who looked puzzled.

"I don't think so." said Paul. "I know you have a son of course, but never heard about a daughter."

"Ah, well... her name is Stephanie. She just turned 21 this year." smiled Vince.

"Wow. I'd love to meet her. Is she here?" asked Paul.

"She's around here somewhere. I'll introduce you two when I find her." smiled Vince.

"Cool." smiled Paul. He wondered what Vince's daughter looked like. He couldn't picture her at all. He thought the McMahon family was a good looking family, so he didn't think she would be ugly.

"Did you know Vince had a daughter?" asked Paul randomly as him and Shawn sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Yeah, Stephanie. She's a sweet girl." said Shawn as he looked over at Paul.

"So you've met her?" asked Paul.

"Many times. She sometimes stops by at shows to hang out with her family. Don't see her a lot though because she's in college." Shawn said.

"Isn't she going to be in the family business along with Shane?" asked Paul.

"Oh yes, she wants to be in the business bad...probably more then Shane. Only she has to wait until she gets her bachelors degree. Vince's orders." Shawn said.

"Vince is making her go to college? Why? I don't see the point. She's already a millionaire." laughed Paul.

"I guess he wants to teach them the value of life, instead of just handed the mother-load over." laughed Shawn. "Which is a good thing, really." added Shawn.

"Definitely." Paul said.

"Vince makes them work for everything they have. He doesn't just give them money whenever they want it. That's probably why they turned out so sweet instead of spoiled." said Shawn.

"Well that's good." smiled Paul. "Nothing should just be handed to you." Paul stated.

"I agree. And Shane is a little more like his father, but Stephanie, she's as sweet as her mother. Everyone adores her at work." smiled Shawn.

"Why haven't I ever met her?" asked Paul.

"I don't know. She rarely comes though, you would have had to catch her. She only shows up about once every few months." Shawn said.

"Oh, I see." said Paul.

"Why?" smirked Shawn.

"Why what?" asked Paul.

"Why you so interested in Vince's daughter?" laughed Shawn.

"She was just mentioned in the kitchen, and it was a shock because I never knew Vince had a daughter. I thought Shane was an only child." Paul admitted.

"Oh." Shawn said.

30 minutes later Shawn and Paul entered the kitchen. They began snacking on the appetizers.

"There you are. I was looking for you." smiled Vince as Paul and Shawn turned around.

Paul noticed a gorgeous brunette standing next to Vince. She was wearing a short, but classy red dress. It was simple, and very sexy. Her hair had lose curls, and her make-up was done tastefully. She was pretty tall for a woman as well. It didn't even register in Paul's brain that the woman next to Vince was his daughter. She looked like the next WWF diva. She was STUNNING.

"Wow. Are you a new WWF diva?" asked Paul, who seemed to be hypnotized by the beautiful brunette.

Stephanie giggled to herself and smiled.

"Actually this is my daughter, Stephanie." smiled Vince.

Paul didn't even notice that his jaw dropped a little. He was speechless.

Shawn saw Paul's reaction and chuckled lightly as he took his finger and raised Paul's jaw back up.

"Uh, I'm sorry... nice to meet you. I just found out today that Vince had a daughter." Paul smiled nervously.

"Oh no problem, that was a compliment." Stephanie chuckled. "It's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard a LOT about you." Stephanie smiled, not taking her eyes off of Paul.

"Oh really? From who?" smiled Paul, who still seemed to be in a daze.

"My father. He goes on and on about you all the time at dinner. I think your definitely his favorite." chuckled Stephanie.

"Oh really?" smiled Paul as he glanced over at Vince. Vince looked a little embarrassed.

Paul chuckled. "Well that's definitely good to know." he smiled.

"Sorry, hey Shawn." Stephanie chuckled as she gave him a hug. Paul couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. But why? He was with Joanie. He quickly shook the thought off.

"Hey Stephie. So when are you going to complete college and join the biz." Shawn smirked.

"One more year and I am done! I am beyond excited." Stephanie smiled.

"You plan on wrestling?" asked Paul.

"Maybe a little. But I think daddy doesn't like that idea much. He wants me to be valet or something." Stephanie said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well that's awesome." smiled Paul.

"Yep." smiled Stephanie as they all stood there a moment.

"Well, I got to go pick up a friend really quick. It was very nice meeting you." smiled Stephanie.

"You too!" smiled Paul.

"Bye Shawn." said Stephanie as she began walking away.

"Bye Stephie." Shawn smiled.

"Wow. Never did I expect Vince's daughter to be a total..." Paul said as he paused to search for the right word.

"Knock-out? Babe?" laughed Shawn.

"Exactly." chuckled Paul.

"Yeah, she's quite the catch. Any man would be luckly to be with her." Shawn said.

"Definitely." smiled Paul.

"I mean, whoever she marries is gonna be one lucky bastard. He'll be loaded, have all that power, and not only that but look at her!" Shawn chuckled.

"Forget the money and power.. she is a knock-out!" Paul said.

"Yeah, only it would suck to be Vince's son in law. He is one strict bastard when it comes to Stephanie." Shawn admitted.

"How?" asked Paul.

"Well let's see... he doesn't allow her to date wrestlers, period. He doesn't even like her taking to them much. Except me of course, because I am married." chuckled Shawn. "He's very hard to please when it comes to his only daughter. He thinks EVERYONE is out for Stephanie's money and power, so he's pretty strict. The last boyfriend she had didn't even last more then 4 weeks." laughed Shawn.

"Why? What happened to him?" asked Paul, who looked very concerned.

"He came with her to work one day, and Vince saw him down the hall chewing out one of the new wrestlers, telling him "he" was the future of the company because he was Stephanie's boyfriend, and that he had to follow what he said." Shawn laughed.

"Are you serious??" chuckled Paul.

"Yeah, and let me tell ya, Vince was PISSED off. Needless to say, his ass was gone that day." laughed Shawn.

"Well serves him right, that bastard." chuckled Paul.

"Yeah, so Vince is very mean to all Stephanie's boyfriends to make sure they are in it for her, and not just what comes along with it." Shawn stated.

"Is she dating anyone now?" asked Paul.

"Nope, she hasn't dated since that guy, and that was about a year ago." said Shawn. "Stephanie once told me she wasn't going to go around looking for love, she was going to wait until it came to her." Shawn admitted.

"Good girl." smiled Paul.

After a few hours, the party was finally over. Joanie had went on to the car, while Paul and Shawn stood at the door talking.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday. Have a good Christmas, and call me." smiled Shawn as he gave Paul a hug.

"You too man, and I will." smiled Paul. "Tell Rebecca I said hello."

"I will." smiled Shawn.

Just then Vince and Stephanie walked up to the door.

"Thanks for coming guys, we loved having you here." smiled Vince.

"Well thank you so much for inviting us. We had fun." smiled Shawn and Paul.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." smiled Vince.

"Definitely." smiled Paul.

"Well, you two have a good Christmas. I'll see you on Monday." smiled Vince as he walked away.

"I hope you two have a good Christmas." smiled Stephanie as she hugged Shawn. She then turned to hug Paul. "And it was very nice meeting you." smiled Stephanie.

Paul went weak in the knee's. He didn't know what had came over him. As she leaned in and hugged him, he could smell her perfume. To him, it seemed as if they lingered a few seconds. He remembered it being the sweetest smell he had ever smelled. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to let go, but he did of course. He remembered her hair smelled like pink roses. A smell that he'd never forget.

"I'll be seeing you two around." Stephanie smiled sweetly.

"See ya." Paul smiled, as he was in a daze.

"You got a thing for Steph don't you?" smirked Shawn, as he began walking slowly to his car.

"Maybe. I don't know. I feel funny around her for some reason. I get butterflies." Paul admitted.

"Butterflies? Listen to yourself. You've only known the woman a few minutes!" laughed Shawn. "Wait, aren't you dating Joanie?"

"Yes, I'm dating Joanie." Paul said as he rolled his eyes. "Not sure if I see her being my wife for the rest of eternity though... just letting things ride out. I have nothing better to do." chuckled Paul as they sat there a minute.

"Well forget Stephanie, she's... she's totally off limits. Not saying she's out of your league or anything, but she's a very classy woman." Shawn smirked.

"And I'm a classy man. She could fall for me." Paul chuckled.

"Your like 8 years older then her." laughed Shawn.

"So? Age doesn't matter. She's 21." Paul admitted.

"Vince would never allow it." Shawn admitted.

Paul stopped and thought about it a moment.

"I don't care what Vince thinks... one day I am going to marry her." Paul said bluntly, looking dead serious.

"Are you serious?" laughed Shawn.

"Dead serious." Paul said.

"Whatever you say, Paul...whatever you say." Shawn laughed as he got into his car and drove off.

"I will." Paul smiled to himself as he hopped into his car and drove off with Joanie.


End file.
